1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus and an image capturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are typically configured to store captured image files into a built-in memory, for example hard-disk of the digital camera, or to an external memory, for example memory card coupled to the digital camera. The stored image files may then be accessed and played freely by a photographer, who is typically the owner of the camera.
However, a person who is not the owner of the camera (i.e., a malicious user) is also able to operate the digital camera, and access the memory and to freely play the stored image files. This causes a problem because potentially confidential information may be leaked to the malicious user.
Previous efforts have been made to prevent such malicious access by password protecting the image files, authenticating a user's identity before the user is permitted to access the stored image files, or requiring a password to turn on the power of the digital camera. These configurations can ensure security protection and safety of captured image files.
According to the above mentioned configurations, however, when a user forgets the password, the camera typically must be sent to a customer support center in order to unlock the camera and reset the password. Therefore, a user may be able to ensure security and safety of captured image files, but the user can not easily access the camera when the password is misplaced or forgotten.